Project:Chat/Logs/07 April 2018
23:34:19 -!- PiDelta113 has joined Special:Chat 23:34:35 *see's no messages 23:34:42 *leaves for discord 23:35:12 -!- PiDelta113 has left Special:Chat 01:24:31 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 02:08:52 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 02:08:54 (thonk) 02:08:59 (thonk) 02:09:02 (thonk) 02:09:03 (thonk) 02:09:04 (thonk) 05:01:26 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 05:05:23 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 05:06:03 hellow 06:09:38 hi 06:21:23 hi 06:22:54 hi 06:23:06 hows life 06:23:11 ok 06:24:56 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 06:25:03 hi 06:25:12 Hello. 06:26:11 oh hi 07:05:54 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 07:06:10 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 07:14:01 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 08:29:07 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 08:29:15 Heya o7 08:31:17 hi 08:37:48 Aaand RIP chat 08:42:39 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 08:42:43 oof 08:44:32 heya 08:44:39 you wanted some sakuya 08:44:44 i shall give you some sakuya 08:44:51 *goes full reload ran 08:44:53 ger* 08:46:41 ok 08:47:00 i am being konngara 08:47:02 xD 08:47:30 yes i am a touhou pc98 fan pls dont scream over my patterns being "too hard" because you are using undertale as an excuse 08:48:18 They're legit unfair 08:48:20 That's not touhou 08:48:26 If you had spread then yes 08:48:32 You're just shooting a laser at ppl 08:50:01 r i p teamerz 08:51:47 help. 08:51:57 i got a kill with the auto smasher 4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4/4. 08:52:01 k 08:52:23 ok neways 08:52:39 Please apply spread 08:52:42 ok 08:52:45 i will be spreadshot 08:52:47 Shooting your stream at people is not Touhou 08:52:49 Spreadshot is 08:52:50 k 08:52:52 sure 08:52:57 Or Machine Gunner ;P 08:52:59 ok 08:53:12 also heptatrapper is eternal meek 08:54:27 A Ramming Single. 08:54:31 And here I thought I'd seen it all. 08:54:55 kek 08:55:03 also yeah lasers are in touhou xd 08:55:32 take shou 08:55:38 as an example of lasers 08:55:49 because her spells and nonspells always have some form of lasers 08:55:57 either curvy or actual beams 08:56:28 O h m y g o d . 08:56:30 Fortress 08:56:34 plus base camping Cruiser 08:58:20 >usurped by Sakuya 09:04:37 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:09:51 Ohey 09:09:55 o7 09:10:02 Hey. 09:11:37 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 09:11:48 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 09:12:40 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 09:12:41 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 09:21:27 hi! 09:21:57 Well I got 1st place for once in arras. 09:22:05 oh goodie 09:22:10 i made several meme WRs 09:22:14 with test classes 09:22:38 Ey 09:22:42 Auto Gunner :D 09:23:23 Heh. 09:24:12 Aaand I just killed you. 09:24:21 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:24:25 Yeah. 09:24:29 Am I like the only glass cannon in all of arras xD 09:24:39 I'm currently experimenting. 09:25:21 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 09:26:12 rip 09:26:47 OVERLORD WHY 09:27:47 >_< oml drones are op 09:28:00 every drone class is a rapist 09:30:59 Tri-Trapper? 09:31:02 oh my god overlord should be nerfed 09:31:08 Yeah disph's being tri-trapper 09:31:09 yes 09:31:13 tritrapper is a class 09:31:25 tho its indirect devmode only 09:31:31 It's legit no fun just finding an Overlord because one drone has like twice the health of a tank 09:31:37 and they instakill you 09:31:56 yeah 09:32:02 and also i can fucking stop thed drones 09:32:05 kinda unfair to use classes that aren't even usable by others imo 09:32:08 yeah 09:32:16 but there are a lot of beta ppl 09:32:31 also i can make people those classes but i don wanna become koa 09:32:49 Oh and why are some text blurry 09:32:53 idk 09:32:59 its either browser side 09:33:01 It used to be clearer. 09:33:05 yeah... 09:33:14 check if you accidentally zoomed out or in 09:33:21 if you are using chrome of firefox 09:33:33 You already made me a tritrapper ;P 09:33:38 Nope. 09:33:52 Using chrome. 09:34:29 oof 09:34:45 also i made you a tritrapper because you hated drone classes with a burning passion 09:35:31 also tritrapper's trap stacks can get so dense its 1/6 of the density of a white dwarf 09:35:39 i swear 09:36:14 oof 09:36:20 yeah i hate drone classes with a burning passion 09:36:22 yes 09:36:27 and i consider them rapists 09:36:29 it's no fun to fight something that has twice your health x 8 09:36:41 as those drones are acting like if they are the *ya know what* 09:36:46 Like, at least make Drones killable by Gunners >_< 09:36:49 yes 09:36:55 also can i make an arras.io joke 09:36:56 Drones legit counter 3/4 of this whole game 09:36:58 sure 09:37:10 drones should be killable by Silvagunners 09:37:16 xd 09:37:34 xd 09:38:22 whoops 09:38:26 lol 09:38:28 no worries 09:38:47 i will become bentboomer and troll the leader 09:38:48 lel 09:38:51 its for fucking laggy 09:38:57 xd 09:39:01 the leader is enig tho 09:39:07 nvm 09:39:09 im blue lol 09:39:18 so lemme get some m a s t e r s p a r k 09:39:25 *if ya dunno, elite sprayer ftw* 09:39:25 btw 09:39:28 we need to like 09:39:32 well you guys need to add 09:39:44 i can become an elite crasher 09:39:44 uhm... 09:39:47 fyi 09:39:50 the thing with the usernamea 09:39:55 usernames* 09:40:00 The only Drone classes I like fighting is Hybrid, Overtrapper, and Bent Hybrid 09:40:04 so that you can't use vulgar words 09:40:08 Because they have slow Drones that take longer to respawn 09:40:16 and overall you can actually dodge 'eù 09:40:19 em 09:40:23 hell 09:40:29 i will now destroy the droners 09:40:48 uh hinote i suggest joinin the blue team to prevent death offscreen 09:41:54 oof auto tri-angle 09:41:57 just raided everyone 09:42:22 inb4 poacher with six drones 09:42:42 raided the nest lol 09:42:53 wrf 09:42:54 wtf 09:42:56 get out 09:43:40 ._. 09:43:42 i survived 09:43:44 getting in that 09:43:46 three times 09:44:05 hell 09:44:15 overlords made me do that 09:44:41 Then why don't you nerf them> 09:44:43 ?* 09:44:54 well 09:45:01 i dont have access to the source sadly 09:45:06 because only cx can 09:45:25 Then tell him(?) dammit. 09:45:29 oh 09:45:31 hes offline 09:45:44 Wait I was the leader? 09:45:45 and is only available at night 09:45:46 . _ . 09:45:47 oof 09:45:52 apparently that was a ram bent double 09:45:53 i will become a quintuplet 09:45:55 kthx 09:45:55 i was bulleting it 09:45:58 and then i ran into it 09:46:00 and somehow died 09:46:11 even though i had more health and better bullets 09:46:27 oooof rammers 09:47:01 im the low leveled quintuplet lol 09:47:42 ooh 09:47:50 Can you make me quintuplet? 09:47:53 I used to main it. 09:47:57 ok 09:47:58 sure 09:48:07 wait 09:48:12 lemme reset first 09:48:26 Enig 09:48:30 Wanna quintuplet v hybrid 09:48:32 have fun 09:48:47 didn't make me into one... 09:48:55 maybe because i was still refreshing. 09:49:17 And now it's a poacher 09:49:23 And now a booster 09:49:31 oh 09:49:37 ok i will try again 09:49:42 tell me when you are on again 09:49:46 now 09:50:16 screenshot mode is kinda broken. 09:50:28 just letting you now 09:50:32 know* 09:50:35 ok 09:51:44 A carrier, a sprayer, and a spreadshot 09:51:46 we need a tri-trapper 09:52:00 seriously just publicly release tri 09:52:31 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:52:31 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:52:31 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:52:31 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:52:31 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:52:32 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:52:32 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:52:32 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:52:40 Tri should be stronger than fortress 09:52:48 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:52:58 still dont have my quintuplet yet... 09:53:02 yey i made it to the other side of the map 09:53:04 without dying 09:53:07 and then got killed by the base 09:53:10 Heya DD o7 09:53:12 ok lemme make you one 09:53:16 hi 09:53:37 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:53:47 make who what 09:53:53 Thanks! 09:53:53 whomstdve wut now x 09:53:54 drazen a quintuplet 09:53:59 have fun 09:54:01 eyy lol 09:54:35 quintuplet + hybrid anyone 09:55:09 lol 09:57:11 oof yes 09:57:14 what team are ya 09:57:17 Rip 09:57:19 if green then lets f i t e 09:57:23 ro[ 09:57:26 rip* 09:57:29 Yeah you get one run 09:57:37 FB did the same when he got me tritrapper 09:57:42 Hey at least I took the Necros out with i 09:57:44 it 09:57:46 i cannot type 09:58:04 oof 09:59:58 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 10:00:01 dammit 10:00:33 O O F 10:00:35 Double killed 10:00:43 my computers gonna die 10:00:48 oof 10:00:54 get this 10:01:03 i am on my emergency pc that runs winxp 10:02:38 I'm getting like... 10:02:42 oof this lag 10:02:44 what 4-10 fps 10:02:55 there are about 300 bullets in this arena every 1/2second 10:04:08 i cant see shit 10:04:47 lol 10:05:30 there should be a server in asia 10:05:41 around 500ms here 10:06:19 pff 10:06:24 as soon as fallenbooster dies 10:06:28 "a visitor has left" 10:10:04 gtg 10:10:20 bye! 10:10:35 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:12:34 o/ 10:14:23 he's still ingame 10:19:35 >streamliner 10:19:44 i shall 1v1 you with autogunner 10:19:47 why? 10:20:02 to see which one's better :3 10:20:11 okno 10:22:30 oml all the drones 10:39:14 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 10:39:17 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 10:55:53 What did I miss? 10:56:28 Smol arras war 10:56:32 Nothing much 11:12:03 Bored. 11:12:12 Same. 11:13:33 Wanna play invasion 11:13:36 starblast 11:14:04 I don't have that. 11:14:28 It's a browser game 11:14:30 starblast.io 11:14:44 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:15:47 well then 11:15:51 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:15:52 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:15:52 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:16:21 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:16:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:17:05 Ah rip internet 11:17:13 Anyway I have to brb 11:17:54 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:23:36 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:50:25 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:51:40 spawnkilled 11:55:55 And I made the O-Defender in iblob 12:10:16 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:10:23 Back. 12:11:04 wb 12:18:22 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 12:18:25 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 12:27:21 -!- The Pentium has joined Special:Chat 12:28:30 Heya 13:20:23 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 13:27:22 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 13:28:18 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 13:28:20 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 13:46:16 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:46:17 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:46:17 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:46:18 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:46:48 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 13:46:53 WB o7 13:48:03 rip 13:48:14 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:57:18 wb 13:57:24 ...are ya just gonna keep doing that? 13:58:11 STARBLAST BESTBLAST 13:58:40 I made the O-Defender in iblob 13:59:06 Do ya wanna see it 2018 04 07